


Well That Escalated Quickly

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Futanari, Kinky, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: All it took was one kiss.





	Well That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Had human/current day AU Marisa and Alice in mind when writing this, having sex in the back of Marisa's car.
> 
> Since this shows no evidence of being current day AU or Gensokyo, I didn't choose to specify.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

It started out with a simple kiss.

That was all it took.

For their passion to burst out and grow violently, lashing out like wildfire; it took one little kiss.

The kiss that was placed onto Marisa's cheek by none other than Alice. 

Ah, Marisa thought, growing hot. Her face is so close to mine… If I just lean over…

And that's what Marisa did. She leaned over, pressing her body against Alice's. 

Gazing into her eyes, both their heartbeats growing with one another, Marisa could feel Alice's sweet and pure heartbeat grow faster. 

Marisa leaned in quickly, firmly planting her lips onto Alice's. It took no time for their tongues to collide and begin the sweet dance of pure lust. 

Moans escaped both of their mouths, only driving each other further. Their hands slowly found one another's and intertwined, fingers caressing fingers.

Marisa broke away momentarily, and started planting small kisses along Alice's jawline, trailing down to her neck. The waves of pleasure immediately pulsed down to her womanhood, growing more wet within time. 

“M-Marisa…L-Let me...suck you off... ” Alice moaned out, gripping at the back of her shirt.

Alice then gently guided Marisa lean back, she crouched down to her knees, hands flying to undo the belt, a dark red blush dusting her pale cheeks.

Finally getting the button and zip out of the way, Alice pulled Marisa's dark jeans down, and then pulling down her boxers. 

Marisa's cock twitched upwards, hardening at the idea of Alice's sweet mouth. Alice’s pupils would develop hearts if possible, as she ran her tongue against pressed lips.

“Haah…” Alice once again moaned out inching towards Marisa's cock. She wrapped her mouth around the tip, moving down, fitting as much into her mouth as possible.

“Nng, Alice~” Marisa grunted slightly, her hands magnetized to the back of Alice's head, gripping at her hair, pulling slightly.

Alice moaned at the slight sharp attention towards her hair roots, she began sucking off Marisa properly, emptying her cheeks of any air.

“F-Fuck… M-Mommy...” The larger blonde sighed, moving her hips along with Alice's rhythm slightly.

After a few minutes, Marisa was on edge, and so was Alice. Their patience growing extremely thin. Alice pulled away from Marisa's cock and laid back, almost ripping her leggings off.

“Please daddy, I can't wait a-any longer, just fuck me instead…” Alice sighed, glancing to the side, embarrassed.

Marisa crawled over Alice, shoving her own jeans and boxers off of her legs, and Alice flung her panties to the side. 

“H-Hurry.” Alice whimpered as Marisa positioned her cock at the entrance, she swifty slid fully into Alice, followed by a loud moan.

Marisa wasted no time thrusting into Alice as their moans filled the space. The feeling of Marisa's thick cock inside of her throbbing and stirring her up inside was enough to make her weak.

“Daddy,” Alice panted. “Fuck me harder!” She whimpered as Marisa grabbed onto her hips tightly, and pounded into her.

Marisa reached over and sealed a tight grip around Alice's neck, and she let out a choked moan. 

Alice's vision became foggy, and she started to get a head rush, creating a euphoric feeling. Her moans became louder and louder, with what noise she could let out to begin with. “Nng..!”

“Fuck, fuck, I'm cumming!” Marisa grunted, her grip tightening.

“”C-Cum inside of me..!” Alice choked out, as she came herself, fluid squirting from her womanhood, as cum stained her walls and filled her up completely. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed back, taking in large and sharp breaths of air after Marisa released her grip.

Marisa pulled out of Alice and collapsed on top of her chest, they both lay there panting. “W-Was great.” 

“Mm, yeah.” 

“Let’s sleep.”

“Alright, sweetie.”


End file.
